


Toons

by VoguishThrone58



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoguishThrone58/pseuds/VoguishThrone58
Summary: Angela knows something is off with her and her parents' creation, but she can't quiet place her finger on it. Henry, Linda, and Lillian Stein have disappeared a few months ago, which suspiciously coincides with the toons' creation.





	Toons

Angela’s tail flicked behind her idly, gently bumping against the back of her leg. She felt she couldn’t really be Joey’s cartoon, but she didn’t know why. She had both her parents, Bendy and Alice, here in the real world.  _ She _ was here in the real world. She was Angela Angel, a darling little mischievous angel. So why didn’t it feel right?

She’d found a few papers and audio logs showing that two of the workers were missing- an animator named Henry Stein and a writer named Linda Stein. They weren’t around, and according to the man(Grant, was it?) in accounting, they hadn’t been in for a few months. She’d heard Sammy tell Wally that the two missing workers’ daughter(what had been her name? Lavender? Lilac? It was a flower, that much Angela knew) was missing. Nobody had seen the Stein family for months.(As long as the toons have been in the real world…)

Angela currently gathered information about the Steins by hiding wherever there was a hiding place.

“He told me Linda and Lillian(‘ _ Oh, the kid’s name was Lillian _ ’ Angela thought) were sick, but for the whole family to disappear…” Sammy shook his head. “Drew’s behind this, I know it. I just don’t have any proof yet,” Sammy took a draw of his cigar, and Wally nodded. The two used to regularly be at each other’s throats and Henry was the peacemaker, but since Henry disappeared, they’ve actually gotten along. Curious...

“Bendy has some odd habits that Henry had- the way he stares at Alice while doodlin’ her, the way he strokes Angela’s hair in that circle pattern at her scalp, the tappin’ of the pencil on his forehead, little things like that. ‘Nd Angela’s nosey like Lil was,” Wally replied. “She reminds me so much’f Lil it makes me hurts…”

“I know. We all miss her,” The blond music director placed a hand on the freckled faced janitor’s shoulder. “We’ve got to bring that damn Drew to justice. Henry and Lillian deserve to be avenged, not forgotten.” Sammy slammed his fist into the table Angela was hiding under, and she held a hand over her mouth to keep herself silent. 

“What, Linda deserves to be sidelined?” Wally joked, his voice slightly wobbly with emotion.

“Of course she doesn’t,” Sammy said as he leaned against the table. Angela could tell they were being pulled thin emotionally…

“S-Sammy? W-Wally? Have… have you seen Angela?” Susie asked as she walked in, hugging her arms close to her chest and shaking.

Wally came over and hugged her. “No, but I know ya got somethin’ you need ta let out, cousin… It don’t do nobody no good to keep it all bottled up… I know you miss Lil, too, we all do...”

Susie broke into sobs, burying her face into Wally’s shoulder. “Sh-She was only f-five! Her birthday was soon! Wh-Who’d… Sh-She was only five! Th-The police s-said th-they were k-kidnapped… Wh-Who’d do such a thing?!”

Wally rubbed her back gently. “I… I dunno, Suz… I really dunno…”

“Th-They… They said there w-was no tr-tracking them… th-they abandoned the case… I-I got Lilly a… an Alice Angel poster a-and doll, I… I even signed both of them… I… I had them wrapped i-in the paper th-that she loved s-so much… I… I was going to wear a w-wig a-and headband… I… I was going to pretend t-to be Alice… Sh-She would’ve l-loved it!”

Sammy muttered something under his breath, and Angela could’ve sworn she heard him crying.

“O-Our job’s to make p-people smile…” Wally mumbled as he himself started crying.

Angela hated it when people cried… She was supposed to make people laugh, that was her purpose, but she didn’t want to reveal she was eavesdropping.

“Damn it damn it damn it…” Sammy muttered as he forced himself to stand. He took a breath, wiped at his eyes, and said, “We shouldn’t be wasting our time like this. And man up, Franks. We can’t let… Henry wouldn’t want us sobbing like idiots. Lillian certainly would break down if… if she saw us… us like this…” 

Susie whimpered, clung tighter to Wally, and whispered, “I-If it’d be… be alright… I… I need… need a few more minutes…”

“I’ll make sure she’s back right when she’s done crying,” Wally promised.

“Take as much time as you need,” Sammy said softly as he left.

“Sh-she was such a good ch-child…” Susie mumbled into Wally’s shirt. “Sh-She… she didn’t derve this… A-And they… the person wh-who d-did this… th-they t-took her away… Th-They… sh-she’s gone, i-isn’t she? Sh-She and h-her whole f-family… j-just gone… b-because some p-person decided they w-wanted th-them gone…”

“We dunno who did this, we dunno their motives… we need to live our best ‘nd d-do our best, for Lil… for the Steins…”

“I… I miss her… I miss her so, so much…” Susie whispered. “I miss her…”

“We all do, Suz… we all do…” They were quiet for a few minutes. Wally took a shaky breath before saying, “Y-You ready to get back to work?”

Susie nodded slightly as she took a shuddery breath. “J-Joey… Joey won’t like it if we’re late with our work…”

They left without another word. Angela took a shaky breath, trying to hold back tears. She never met Lillian or the other Steins, but… for some reason, she felt… hurt, sad, or… something else. Something… familiar… something deep. Something horrid… Something... painful. 

She had to find out what happened to the Steins, and she had to bring them back. She had to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“-And we searched for hours, but we couldn’t find her anywhere,” Alice said to Bendy. “I’m not worried. Wally loves Angela, I mean who doesn’t, she’s such a little angel. I adore her, just like I do you.” She kissed the top of Bendy’s forehead.

“I know, Allie,” Bendy said, not looking up from his drawing. “I adore you too.”

“I left Angela with Wally, they’re probably off in the toy department playing with Shawn or maybe she’s with Sammy. Oh, if she’s pulling a prank on him again…” Alice glanced at the doorway.

“You already looked there,” Bendy said as he grabbed his wife’s hand, looking up at her beautiful face. “We saw Sammy in his office. Angela wasn’t there. She’ll come to us, or a worker will bring her back to us. Our daughter’s a smart girl, she’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I know, I know… I’m just worried she’s causing mischief with Wally. Maybe we should’ve left her with someone more responsible...” 

Angela hid behind the door frame, listening silently. She knew she should let them know she was there, but she didn’t want to go in yet. She had so many questions she wanted to have answers to, so many questions she’d probably get in trouble for asking. She’d need to do some more research. Grant would probably let her look through some of the older records. She’d just have to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while now. Fun fact, Angela originality came as a BATIM toon OC, not from Bioshock. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
